


Love You into the New Year - A Multi-Fandom (kinda) Story

by Cpwatcher



Series: Multi-Fandom Insert Your OTP [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Numb3rs, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apparently I have a type, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi-fandom Choose Your OTP Story, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: An Insert Your OTP New Years’ StoryFandoms and Pairings Scorecard:Fandom......Older lover.............Younger LoverCSI............Gil Grissom............Warrick BrownCSI:NY.......Mac Taylor..............Danny MesserCSI:MIami..Horatio Caine.........Tim 'Speed' SpeedleNCIS..........Leroy Jethro Gibbs..Tony DiNozzoNumb3rs....Don Eppes.............Charlie EppesAvengers....Phil Coulson...........Clint Barton (*added*)Notes: Happy New Year, 2007 to all. I wanted to write a little something in all my fandoms but RL would only allow me to write one story. So I present for your perusal this mutli-fandom piece of PWP fluffy smut. Insert the appropriate pairing from above. Hell, put in your own pairing. Kick back and enjoy.Warnings: PWP, Graphic sex, implied incest(Numb3rs)Word Count: 694





	Love You into the New Year - A Multi-Fandom (kinda) Story

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on my LiveJournal in 2007 (yikes!). Finally getting my stuff into the archive. Minor update to accommodate adding my current OTP of Phil Coulson/Clint Barton.
> 
> It’s so hilarious to read something I wrote over ten years ago. This was the first in a series of Choose Your OTP fics I’ve written over the years. Hopefully, you’ll see they have gotten better with time, lol.

They had begged off of the annual New Year's Eve party with the team, each citing other commitments. They really just wanted to spend this time alone, at home, together.

The dinner wasn't overly romantic, no candlelight, no fancy tablecloths. Just several take-out boxes from their favorite restaurant, eaten in the darken living room to the flickering illumination of the TV screen.

It was a Marx Brother's marathon, all the old favorites, to welcome in the New Year. Each man recalled their favorite sketch, and compared the Marx Brothers to the Three Stooges. Both agree Curly was the best Stooge.

By 11:10 they finished dessert and cleared away the boxes, settling in for snuggling on the couch, the younger man wrapped in his older lover's embrace. Warm breath is puffed into a tilted ear as erotic words are whispered, while strong, skilled fingers release the buttons on the young lover's shirt. A quick twist of bodies, then lips lock in a searing heated kiss. Four hands make short work of clothing removal.

Foreplay is slow and languid as the older man touches, strokes, licks, and nips every inch of his lover's body. After 40 minutes the younger lover has been reduced to a pool of mush, his body pliant and open from the sensuous assault.

Not wanting his partner too relaxed, the older man lies down on top of his young charge. Slowly, the older man thrusts his hips down, sliding his cock along side the rigid length of his partner. A breathless 'FUCK' is giving in response.

"Yes, fuck. I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to love you into the New Year," is growled huskily into an ear, followed by a sharp nip to the earlobe, forcing the younger man to arch up and moan.

A tube of lube is pulled from beneath the couch and two fingers are slicked, and then placed at the puckered entrance. Just as the young lover was about to make a wisecrack about Boy Scouts and being prepared, the tight ring is breached and the resulting groan is sucked away in a smirking kiss.

The prep is quick and thorough as the kiss continues, wet, sloppy, and full of promise. The younger lover pulls his mouth away to drag in air and voice a plea, "Please!"

Three minutes to midnight and a hard, thick cock is pressed slowly, deeply, lovingly into the slick tight warmth. The lovers lie still, connected in the most intimate of ways. "You feel so good. So tight. I love you like this. I love you."

The younger man leans up, reaching for a kiss. "Show me. Take me. Love me."

The kiss given in response is devastating in its intensity; a claiming kiss, that takes all thought; a possessive kiss, that brooks no argument; a life stealing kiss, that takes the breath away leaving the younger man moaning and gasping for air.

And then there is movement. Hips shift slowly at first, dragging a hard shaft through heat, nearly out, only to be stroked slowly back inside. The body beneath arches in response. The process is repeated again and again, slowly building in speed and strength.

One minute to midnight and the sweat in running down the older man's back as the younger man clings to shoulders for purchase. The strokes are harder now, slick sounds of bodies slapping against each other, grunts and the scent of male sex fill the air.

Thirty seconds to midnight and the countdown on the television begins as the lovers near the end.

'30'  
"I love you."  
...thrust...

'27'  
'Love you too. Please!"  
...hard thrust...

'25'  
"Mine. Always."  
...harder thrust...

'23'  
"FUCK! YES! Always. Yes!"  
...harder thrust...

'20'  
"Come for me. Come. Now!"  
...deep fast hard thrusts...

'15'  
"Shit. Oh, oh, oh."  
...rutting sounds...

'10'  
'9'  
'8'  
'7'

"FUCK!"  
...slap of bodies...

'6'  
'5'  
'4'

"YES! YES!"  
...clenching of muscles...

'3'  
'2'  
'1'  
'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

...grunts of completion as white hot heat explodes inside and out...  
...harsh breathing between quick kisses...

"Happy New Year, baby."

"Happy New Year, love."

The End


End file.
